ICHINOSE TOKIYA: The Owner's Guide And Manual
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Thank you for your purchase! You are now the proud owner of the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit. Read this guide and manual to learn more about your unit and how to take care of this serious and cool idol.


[[ Here's another one~ Not sure if I'm going to do the others yet or who to do next for that matter. Credit goes to Theresa Green for the format for this~ ]]

**ICHINOSE TOKIYA: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your serious idol , please pay close attention to the following instructions:

**Basic Information**

Name: Ichinose Tokiya

Date of Manufacture: 6 August

Age: 16

Blood Type: A

Height: 179 cm

Weight: 59kg

**Your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit will come with the following accessories:**

One (1) set of Saotome Gakuen Uniform -Tokiya-styled

One (1) set of music books

One (1) set of music scores

One (1) set of Saotome Gakuen Summer Uniform -Tokiya-styled

One (1) set of casual clothing.

One (1) purple mobile phone

One (1) set of purple pyjamas

One (1) set of HAYATO costume (Limited. Only available for the first 200 models)

**Removing your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit from his box**

Removing your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit from your box is fairly easy. Be sure to open the box gently, otherwise his first impression of you will be an unpleasant one. He should be willing to get out of the box on his own free will.

**Programming:**

The ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit is naturally serious, stoic and hardworking. The perfect unit to help you with your homework if you need it and someone to make sure that you do not slack in your studies. He even will clean for you and make sure you eat healthily.

**SINGER MODE:** The ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit will sing occasionally to practice his singing as well as his lyrics writing. Do not worry, unlike the ITTOKI OTOYA unit he is mindful of where he is and will not sing randomly out loud at the wrong place and time.

**LECTURE MODE:** The ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit will make sure you do your work well if he finds you slacking. Make sure you keep your distractions away long enough to do it before you piss him off.

**ANNOYED MODE:**Usually happens when there's too much noise and your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit cannot concentrate on his work. It's likely to happen when the ITTOKI OTOYA unit is nearby too. Not to worry, he doesn't stay annoyed with the ITTOKI OTOYA unit too long.

**CLEANING MODE:** In need of someone to clean up your mess or your ITTOKI OTOYA unit's mess for you? The ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit will be the best way of maintaining the cleanliness in your house. He would clean for you without you instructing him to do so, although he would give you or your ITTOKI OTOYA unit a lecture once he's done.

**CHEERFUL MODE:**Your mode might suddenly turn into a cheerful male all of a sudden. No worries, he is just currently being HAYATO at the moment. Be sure to enjoy whatever time you have with him, it will be the only time when he actually smiles and hangs out with you willingly.

**BOYFRIEND/LOVER MODE:** The ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit is not good at showing and expressing his emotions, it would not be easy for him to be in a relationship with anyone.

**Your ITTOKI OTOYA has five (5) different settings:**

Serious, stoic and hardworking (Default Setting)

Singing (Five Versions, Four locked)

HAYATO (Locked)

Angry and annoyed (Locked)

Lover (Locked)

Your unit's default setting will be the serious, stoic and hardworking mode. Sadly, our programming did not work when we tried to force him to smile and be less serious. You just have to deal with him, otherwise unlock the HAYATO setting or get yourself an ITTOKI OTOYA unit if you want a cheerful model.

The singing mode is available in five different forms. The first one is unlocked automatically where he would sing either Nanairo No Compass or Trust My Dream or Shall We Dance. The other modes can be unlocked by other ways. The duet mode can only be unlocked with the ITTOKI OTOYA unit where your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit will start singing Roulette with him if he happens to be in Singing mode as well. The first group mode will be the S Class one where they will sing Mugen No Trinity as well as Serenade if you get the KURUSU SYO unit and the JINGUJI REN unit as well. One of the other group mode is where you have to buy all the other five members of Starish to sing with him. The songs available will be Maji 1000% Love, Mirai Chizu and Welcome to Uta Pri World when in that form. Good luck getting all of them into Singing mode. Gamushara ROman Tic can only be unlocked by getting the KOTOBUKI REIJI unit along with the ITTOKI OTOYA unit. The ITTOKI OTOYA unit is needed for most of the modes, so be sure to get him if you want to unlock one of the locked modes!

HAYATO setting is locked and can only be unlocked through various methods. The first will be for him to want to express some form of speech to you as he tries to tell you about how 'Tokiya' acts and that you will have to know that he just have problems with voicing his feelings. The other is when he wants to go out and perform as an Idol instead. Lastly, when he feels that being Ichinose Tokiya isn't good enough and he reverts to the HAYATO setting. Please do not call him Tokiya at that time. We do not take any responsibility if you cannot handle the sudden cuteness of your unit.

The angry and annoyed setting is often unlocked by the ITTOKI OTOYA unit or when you do something that really agitates him. The best way to make him less annoyed is ironically still the ITTOKI OTOYA unit as your unit cannot stand being mad at him forever. The onther method will be through the NANAMI HARUKA unit.

Love mode. For those fangirls out there, you can select the programme for him to be romantically involved with either the ITTOKI OTOYA unit or the NANAMI HARUKA unit if he falls for either of them. It would take some time for him to be able to voice out his feelings, best is either one of your choice confesses to him instead. **IF YOU EVER DECIDE TO FORCE HIM TO FALL FOR ONE OF THAT, YOUR ICHINOSE TOKIYA UNIT WILL DESPISE YOU AND PICK NEITHER OF THEM.**

**Relations with other units:**

Your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit is naturally a loner so do forgive him if he prefers to do things alone.

**ITTOKI OTOYA:** The ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit's roommate, rival and friend. It's the unit that usually irritates your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit but he's one of the best units to work well with your unit. Even if your unit looks angry at him, he admires him anyway and cares for him in his own way.

**NANAMI HARUKA:** This unit is the one that makes your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit to want to continue being himself and be able to stand up and sing as Tokiya again. One of the only units that is able to make him smile. He would be willing to stay close to her even if it takes some time before he allows her into his circle.

**SHINING SAOTOME:** The unit that gave your unit another chance of debut. Your unit respects him, even if he dislikes most of the SHINING SAOTOME's methods and ways of doing things.

**Other unit interactions:**

**JINGUJI REN:**A classmate of your unit. Your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit doesn't like his flashy and flirting ways but they get along anyway.

**KURUSU SYO: **The other unit that's a classmate of your unit. Their relationship is pretty good, with the KURUSU SYO unit staying in his room sometimes to visit the ITTOKI OTOYA unit as well as to talk to him once in a while.

**SHINOMIYA NATSUKI:** A mere acquaintance of your unit through the ITTOKI OTOYA unit and KURUSU unit. Make sure not to let your unit eat any of his cooking!

**HIRIJIKAWA MASATO:** This unit is one of the units that your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit will talk to. They get along alright, with the both of them being quiet by nature.

**KOTOBUKI REIJI: **A Senpai to your unit. Your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit is the best way to prevent the ITTOKI OTOYA and KOTOBUKI REIJI unit to be too loud and noisy.

**Cleaning:**

The ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit is highly capable of cleaning himself. Please be sure not to try to clean him yourself, there is no guarantee of what might happen and we will not hold any responsibilities if something happens.

**Energy:**

Your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit is required to eat at least three meals a day. Do refrain from feeding him food with high calories, he wouldn't eat it as he's mindful of his weight.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit keeps scolding my ITTOKI OTOYA unit, why is that so?

A: The ITTOKI OTOYA unit must have annoyed him or he must have forgotten to do his assignment again.

Q: HELP! MY ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit is in a really angry state when I suggested that I want to bathe him, he looks really scary…

A: We have already warned you not to do that and we will not take any responsibility if something is to happen to you. Try getting the ITTOKI OTOYA unit or the NANAMI HARUKA unit to see if they can appease him.

Q: My ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit keeps using his phone before he eats, is there something wrong?

A: That's normal. He's merely calculating the amount of calories that he's consuming. Do not be hurt if he chooses not to eat or finish the food you prepared for him, it just contains too much calories.

Q: What should I do? My ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit is suddenly cheerful and all smiles. Is he broken?

A: Not at all. If you read the manual, you would know that he's just in his HAYATO setting. It will wear off soon enough.

Q: Why is my unit in his Idol outfit and his other clothes aren't the Saotome Gakuen's uniform either?

A: Congratulations! You have gotten the Limited Edition Idol ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit instead of the normal School one. Of course you can have it shipped back to us if you want to exchange it for the normal one. We would be more than happy to help.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit wouldn't stop lecturing you when he finds out you haven't done your homework.

Solution: Either you distract him with the ITTOKI OTOYA unit or you simply finish your homework.

Problem: Your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit has just came back with an ITTOKI OTOYA unit.

Solution: Your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit has unlocked his Love setting and is now dating the ITTOKI OTOYA unit. You will have to ship us the bill for the ITTOKI OTOYA unit when that happens.

With proper care and maintenance, your ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit will lead a long and happy life, and may even become a top idol one day. He's really independent so not to worry if you have to leave him alone.

**End notes**

Even with his certain flaws, you will not regret buying this unit! His thoughtfulness and strictness will ensure that you do your work and you maintain your weight as well.

**Disclaimer/Legal issues**

We do not hold any responsibility, nor will we take any for any damage mentally or physically and especially when you eardrums break from all the lectures you get from him.


End file.
